Como luciérnagas
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Zeno pensó que lo más bonito de las luciérnagas era que volvían cada verano.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Like Fireflies** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Como luciérnagas**

El resplandor de las luciérnagas flotó a través del viento, de forma vacilante y en ritmos fuera de lo común. La hierba bajo sus palmas estaba húmeda por el rocío, el olor de la lluvia de verano le traía recuerdos de la infancia. Zeno había perseguido a menudo a estos insectos resplandecientes junto con los otros niños de la aldea. Ahora esa vida sencilla parecía tan lejana con el Rey Hiryuu y los otros Guerreros Dragones sentados cerca de él.

"¡Zeno, mira!" Gritó su Rey con una sonrisa brillante a la vez que alzaba la mano, con una pequeña luz intermitente atrapada dentro cuidadosamente.

"Ha cogido una, mi Rey." Le respondió Zeno, su voz fue un tanto neutra.

"¿Por qué estás tan emocionado con los insectos, Rey idiota?"

"Es infantil." Añadió Abi con sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados.

Incluso Guen no pudo negarlo. "Es extraño."

El Rey se rió un poco pero entonces sus ojos se volvieron distantes como si estuviera tratando de atrapar un recuerdo lejano. "Supongo que, antes de descender, veía a los humanos parecidos a las luciérnagas. Tan pequeños y frágiles, durando solamente una temporada, y aún así capaces de brillar tan intensamente."

Hiryuu se giró hacia sus pequeños y lindos dragones, esa mirada distante ahora fue reemplazada por calidez y una suave sonrisa que iluminaba la noche de verano. Zeno no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

La cálida brisa de verano se sentía bien soplando a través de su pelo desordenado. La visión de cientos, tal vez miles, de brillantes luciérnagas flotando sobre la pradera le trajo recuerdos y una triste sonrisa a los labios. Extendió una mano hacia su pecho, tocando el medallón de dragón a través de la tela desgastada de su camisa.

"¡Zeno!"

Dejó su mano caer a su costado a la vez que Zeno se giraba hacia su encantadora esposa. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro al ver a Kaya corriendo hacia él, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos iluminados por el frasco parpadeante que llevaba.

"¡Has atrapado algunas! ¡Hurra!"

"¡Hurra!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

El aire húmedo se sentía opresivo incluso bajo el cielo estrellado. Su mejilla estaba apoyada contra el seco y agrietado barro, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones. Sus nublados ojos azules parpadearon. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba recostado allí? ¿Acaso no acababa de estar nevando? No, no. Esos habían sido pétalos blancos, no copos de nieve. ¿Tal vez?

"… no importa…" Su voz falta de uso fue ronca.

Un pequeño insecto aterrizó extrañamente en su mano inmóvil, la chispa de su luz se reflejó en sus ojos. Él lentamente alzó su otra mano y agarró el medallón de dragón que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

"… Rey Hiryuu, estás volviendo… ¿verdad? … Ze… Zeno está esperando…"

Un repentino sollozo escapó de su garganta a la vez que la luciérnaga volvía a alzar el vuelo desde su mano.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche era cálida y acogedora. El cielo estaba adornado por la luna, las estrellas y miles y miles de luciérnagas flotantes. Sus luces brillantes parpadeaban mientras bailaban y se arremolinaban con la brisa.

"¡Qué bonito!" Arrulló Yona mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con asombro.

"Nunca has visto tantas luciérnagas en Kuuto" Se limitó a señalar Hak, mirando más a la princesa que a la visión de la noche de verano.

"¡Es más bien encantador, princesa!"

"Kija." Dijo Jae-ha con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Te has dado cuenta de que ellas son un tipo de insecto?"

Los ojos de Kija se ampliaron a la vez que se sacudía hacia atrás. "¡¿Eh?!"

"Ao, no…" Murmuró Shin-ah a la vez que agarraba a la ardilla hasta que ésta dejó de comerse uno de los insectos parpadeantes.

"Todos vosotros estáis por ahí de pie en vez de ayudar a establecer el campamento." Murmuró Yun pero pareciendo igualmente emocionado por la visión.

Zeno se rió, de forma cálida, feliz y totalmente llena de amor. Zeno pensó que lo más bonito de las luciérnagas era que volvían cada verano. Sus luces parpadean a diferentes ritmos, pero su resplandor es tan brillante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Narutinachan:

Solo quería volver a animaros a ver el **AMV** sobre el último OVA de Zeno que he editado (los links están al final de la información de mi perfil), y deciros que seguramente mañana publique mi nuevo fanfic " **ESPOSA** ".

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
